


Thankful Deals

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Garderobe and Cadenza are Stanley’s Parents, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Humor, Roughhousing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 21:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21363196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Stanley takes their mother to meet the Bimbettes
Kudos: 5





	Thankful Deals

The sound of the bell ringing told her that someone had stepped into the shop. Elizabeth frowned a little to herself. She was in the middle of working with some delicate fabric and she couldn’t set it down for risk of tearing it. “Girls! Customer!” she called over her shoulder.

“Oui, maman!” The triplets stepped out from the back of the shop, smiling brightly as they adjusted their dresses and hats. One never knew when a handsome bachelor was coming around. “Bonjour! How can we..?”

Stanley smiled and held up a hand in greeting at the three. They were wearing the outfit the girls remembered them always wearing, complete with tricorn hat and scarf around their throat. The only difference was the very obvious application of makeup on their face and the pink and yellow polish on their nails.

“Stanley!” Eloise laughed. She was the first to throw her arms around them, making them laugh before her two sisters joined in. “We missed you!”

“We thought you’d forgotten about us,” Eliana said.

“Too busy living in a fancy castle to come and see us,” Elise teased.

“Forgive me, everything had to settle down before I came to see my grandes soeurs again,” they said. They turned a little towards the door and it was then that the girls noticed someone else was standing there. Stanley smiled, gesturing to the woman with a nod of their head, “this is my maman; Madame de Garderobe.”

The triplets perked up at this. The three found themselves adjusting their hats and clothes once again. Stanley’s mother made them feel woefully underdressed.

Garderobe smiled at the three, walking over to them. “You must be the three girls my Stanley talks about,” she said. She took their hands one at a time, bowing her head slightly to each one. “The ones they call their grandes soeurs.”

“Stanley makes for a very good little sibling,” Eloise said with a nod.

“They told me how you helped them express themselves and protected them from being found out. You three are such kind girls.” Garderobe looked around the shops humming at the clothes hanging up. “You and your mother make all of these yourselves?”

“Oui! Our maman makes most of the dresses and we help with the hats and accessories,” Eloise said with a nod.

“Is she here?” Garderobe asked.

“Oui, she’s working on a dress right now in the back. She’s in there,” Eliana said, pointing the way.

“Excuse me,” Garderobe said with a polite nod. She walked into the back of the store, leaving Stanley with the triplets.

“Maman also makes dresses,” Stanley explained to the three. “She even has a shop in Paris that sells her designs to the people there.”

“What does she want with ours?” Elise asked.

“Well...I told her all about my three big sisters…” Stanley said with a knowing smile, “and she said she wished to help your business thrive too as thanks for helping me. She wants to sell your dresses and hats in her shop in Paris. A partnership.”

“Our dresses..?”

“Being sold..!”

“In Paris!”

The girls giggled brightly, laughing and clapping their hands together. They pulled Stanley into another hug, showering him with affection and thanks. Stanley just laughed, losing their balance and falling onto their back, the girls following after them.

Elizabeth and Garderobe stepped out from the back. The girls’ mother sighed at the sight of her daughters and Stanley on the floor, their hugging having turned into light tussling. “I always thought Stanley was courting them. I didn’t realize what was really happening.”

“Your girls have such good hearts,” Garderobe said in fondness. “I am sure they will find husbands in time.”

“I suppose,” she said with a nod. She looked back at Garderobe, “now about this partnership between our family businesses…”

Garderobe smiled, working out a deal with her as Stanley was put into a headlock and pinned to the ground.


End file.
